


Wake up call

by My_Beating_Hart



Series: A Mahariel's Travels [30]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theron and Zevran don't want to get up early, but the dog disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up call

The two elves were woken up by a dog snuffling loudly around their heads. Theron groaned in annoyance, keeping his eyes firmly shut as he tried to go back to sleep. Behind him, he could hear Zevran mutter soft curses in Antivan, and the warm arm around his midsection tightened.

Dudain huffed at them, and nudged at the ranger’s exposed hand again determindedly.

“Unless the camp’s being attacked, let us sleep.” Theron mumbled, leaning back against a half-asleep blond who hummed in agreement. Dudain let out a soft whine, and padded around the tent.

“We should be safe so long as he doesn’t step on us like last time.” Zevran commented, resting his forehead against the nape of the other elf’s neck after brushing his braids out of the way. He always woke the quickest, something born from years of needing to be alert and ready to flee as soon as possible.

The Antivan opened his eyes, glancing around at the tent. Judging from the light filtering through the canvas, it was early morning; he could just about hear the birds singing, and the rest of the camp outside was largely silent.

The hound let out a noise that wasn’t quite a bark, wagging his hindquarters and that ridiculously stubby tail happily when he saw one of the sleepers stir at last. Zevran lifted his head up to scowl at the dog in response.

“You assume that I will be the one to let you out, I take it?” The Antivan tutted. “So much faith.” He sighed, settling back down on the bedroll and curling up against the ranger’s back resolutely.

When the dog padded over to stand at the top of the bedroll and started to growl quietly, that was enough to unnerve the former Crow a little, and Theron opened his eyes at last.

“Dudain, hush.” The Dalish elf sighed, rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling of the tent - and the lowered head of a dog that was threatening to drool on him. Theron sighed, reluctantly pushing himself up into a sitting position and glancing down at Zevran. “We could get up early?” He suggested, not sounding even remotely enthusiastic at that idea, and nodded when the Antivan shook his head in response.

The ranger looked back at the mabari waiting patiently next to the bedroll, and an idea struck.

“You know, Dudain, I’m sure that Alistair might be in more need of you waking him up than we are.” Theron suggested casually as he got up, running a hand through his braids and hiding a smirk.

Dudain tilted his head, and let out an uncertain whine.

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it. He always forgets to tie down his entrance flaps.” The Dalish elf insisted, pulling on his smallclothes and ignoring the disappointed sigh from Zevran. He undid one of the tent flaps, holding it open so the hound could trot out before refastening it firmly.

Theron yawned widely, and then settled back down into the furs.

“Do you think we’ll be able to go back to sleep now?” He suggested casually, raising an eyebrow at the smirk Zevran was giving him. They both waited expectantly, and listened as chaos erupted from one of the other tents; a dog barking loudly and happily, along with a rather high-pitched scream from a certain burly ex-Templar who no doubt woke to find a happy mabari in his face.

“You are a cruel, cruel man, _mi amor_.” Zevran noted as they lay pressed close together again, both of them grinning in unabashed delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this one so short? Even I don't know.  
> http://a-mahariels-travels.tumblr.com/post/108553914233/series-update


End file.
